


the love language of packed lunches

by finnickyfox



Series: unhinged friday one-shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, Soft Steter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnickyfox/pseuds/finnickyfox
Summary: a soft morning conversation. joy is the simple, small things in life
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: unhinged friday one-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014021
Comments: 18
Kudos: 230





	the love language of packed lunches

**Author's Note:**

> unhinged friday delay!! im slapping this out here for anyone waiting for a series update so u know that one won't be coming this weekend (or it might in a few days if i have time) but i DO have this sappy scene from a one shot plot that doesn't work. i am in love with this scene though <3

Stiles rubs his stubbly cheek over Peter’s shoulder. 

“What is it, kitten?”

“Don’t call me that.” The grouching is much more adorable in the mornings. 

“Then stop acting like one.”

Stiles pauses for a few seconds before continuing to rub his cheek against Peter. “Shut up,” he says when Peter chuckles.

“I said not a word.”

“Mm,” Stiles mumbles sleepily. Eventually, he wakes Peter from their half-sleep drifting, saying, “I want to find a place to stay.”

“Oh?”

Stiles laughs, moving to prop himself up on an elbow and face Peter. His face is lovely, sleep-creased and young and care-free. “I want a home with you so I can make you lunches.”

“Lunches?”

Stiles grins. “You’ll have to get a job because I’m making you little lunch bags with sandwiches cut up in cute shapes with a little note inside.”

Peter growl-purrs. “And what will the note say?”

“A secret,” Stiles whispers and then leans in close to kiss him. “A joke, an insult, a drawing, something sappy.”

Peter kisses Stiles’ lips, his nose, his eyebrow. He presses his nose to Stiles’ hairline, inhales the content scent. He murmurs, “I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> love u guys!!! <3 <3 <3 have a lovely weekend!


End file.
